starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Raven D'yrii
Description Raven D'yrii is of average height and weight for her age, and usually ties her hair up into a pony tail. While she's used to wearing more expensive clothing, she has settled on wearing generic, mil-spec clothing when working out or on a mission for the Matukai. This outfit usually consists of a black shirt, olive drab pants, and military-style boots. When traveling to cooler climates, she'll take along a brown dewback leather jacket. From time to time, she'll use a light-wieght armor similar to her master's. History Raven D'yrii (2 BBY) was born on Conill, a planet in the Firrerre Sector. Her parents were wealthy, and actually owned the planet. They allowed others to settle it, and though her parents were kind, they lived an extravagant life, which meant Raven was used to luxury. This continued for 17 years. Eventually a Hutt moved to Conill to set up a criminal empire and began damaging the ecosystem. Raven, who was just reaching 15 years of age, started to protest the Hutt's actions. The Hutt became infuriated and started making demands of the D'yriis: mostly demands to surrender the planet to him. The Hutt grew quite brazen over the next two years, and began threatening harm to Raven if her parents did not comply. The Hutt finally ordered Raven kidnapped, and she was taken in the middle of the night. Through the Force, Leos Categaern dreamt of Raven calling for help, and with Mairi and Bizzy Hunt, raced off to rescue her. Leos soon learned of Raven's Force Sensitivity during their escape when he was disarmed. Raven had picked up Leos' lightsaber, and through shear will, she activated it. As it could only be activated through the Force, Leos was quite surprised. Raven then struck down the Hutt as it was about to kill the group. Its death caused mayhem among the Hutt's gang, and the group was able to escape. Raven was offered to undergo training to utilize the Force without delving into the Dark Side, as she had done to activate the lightsaber. Raven accepted with the blessing of her parents, and traveled with Leos since. War broke out in the Firrerre Sector, and Leos was drawn into it. Raven was kept safe from the battles, and eventaully peace was restored. As the treaty was signed, the sector became united, but a dark shadow would covertly take over. Half the ruling council was assassinated, and the other half was driven into hiding (including Raven's parents). Bizzy's private residence was ransacked at the same time. Mairi escaped off-world, Leos and Bizzy went into hiding to determine what was happening, but Raven was captured. Tests were done on Raven to learn about the Force. The scientists that were studying her wanted her to imbue soldiers with Force Energy to make them more effective killers, but Raven resisted by temporarily severing her own connection to it. The scientists became angered and decided that if she wouldn't imbue others, they would study her while she used the Force to protect herself. They ordered her to be attacked, and several soldiers attempted to force themselves onto her. Raven did protect herself with the Force, but not how the scientists expected. The young girl lashed out at the soldier and critically injured them. Several days later, she would be rescued by Leos, Bizzy, and a number of defecting soldiers. They escaped to Aridus, where Raven overcame the shyness of the Force she developed while captured. Current Situation Raven currently is Leos' only apprentice, and has reached a point in her training where her master trusts her enough to go on missions alone. She is currently on Kalarba, attempting to retrieve a package for the Matukai. Weapons and the Force Raven is becoming profient with her yellow-bladed lightsaber and practices Soresu. She is not skilled with any other weapons, but she is fairly capable with swords and blaster pistols. The Force powers she knows are limited, but consist of mind tricks, Force Push and Pull, and limited telekinesis.